Danza Cuervo
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Nunca gostei de beber, mas me pareceu à única forma de escapar daquele pesadelo que chamam de aprendizado. UA. DG. Projeto Across the Universe. FACULDADE.


**Danza Cuervo!**

O momento em que você põe o pé dentro do hospital vestindo um jaleco branco, é o momento que tudo muda. Todas as coisas se tornam diferentes, apenas por aquele jaleco branco. As pessoas te olham diferente, porque você deixa de ser mais uma pessoa, e se torna um médico.

Ninguém acha que você ainda está muito cru, que ainda está em treinamento. Não os pacientes, não as enfermeiras.

Embora todos os outros médicos façam questão de te lembrar que você é um _nada_, um _inútil_ e o ponto mais baixo da cadeia alimentar da medicina.

Internato.

Você é lixo. Você não dorme, porque não tem permissão para dormir. Horas de papelada para ser atualizada, _pagers_ tocando sem parar. Você não come direito, porque sempre tem algo para você fazer. Tem vidas nas suas mãos, e você tem que dar prioridade a elas, não ao seu estomago ou a sua sanidade.

Aliás, se você quer sanidade, melhor nunca sequer pensar em medicina.

Eu nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo longe da minha família, mas agora eu tinha um apartamento para mim, o que seria maravilhoso se eu sequer tivesse o visto na minha primeira semana.

Mas, não. O hospital leva todas as horas existentes de sua vida, e te suga, e você esquece que existem coisas tais como casa. Telefonemas da mãe. Sopa. Tudo que existe são bips alucinados que te querem imediatamente em todos os lugares diferentes.

Pessoas morrem, às vezes no seu primeiro turno. Você conhece a impotência, e reza - porque se não houver algo mais, você vai enlouquecer rapidamente.

Ou, no meu caso, você sai do seu segundo plantão direto para o bar mais próximo.

Não me surpreende que ele esteja cheio de outras pessoas do internato (que eu mal conheço de vista!), ou alguns dos residentes que gritaram comigo o dia inteiro. Todos precisamos de algo no final do dia.

Médicos são os piores pacientes.

Uma, duas, três doses de tequila, e ela veio como se fosse água. Nunca gostei de beber, mas me pareceu à única forma de escapar daquele pesadelo que chamam de aprendizado.

Quatro, cinco, seis doses. Agora a calma vem, aos poucos. E alguém sentou do meu lado, me ofereceu uma bebida e eu aceitei sem nem olhar. Um pouco mais, antes de poder ir para casa.

"Pegue mais leve" aconselha o barman, mas eu o ignorei, claro.

Oito. Nove. O sujeito do meu lado riu para mim, e eu sorri de volta, achando-o familiar, mas sem me preocupar.

"Você pretende dirigir assim?"

"Eu pretendo morrer" respondo, a náusea já começando a dar sinais.

O sujeito riu de novo, e pede uma água que eu bebei como se estivesse no deserto.

Tequila dá sede, eu não sabia.

"Eu te levo pra casa" oferece ele, e eu ri histericamente.

"Se eu aceitar, vou acordar numa banheira cheia de gelo, com um rim a menos!" falo, e nem sinto que minha voz está enrolada. Mas ele nota, e ri de mim e vira para o barman.

"Esse é meu cartão de entrada. Fique com ele até amanhã, como garantia, para caso da mocinha aparecer sem um rim."

Eu ri, claro, porque é ridiculamente engraçado, e ele colocou a mão nas minhas costas enquanto me levava pra fora. Não achei estranho, porque não achava mais bom senso na cabeça.

Tequila faz isso também, e eu também não sabia.

"Weasley" ele diz, e sua voz é fria e arrastada, e eu acho muito charmoso.

"Fale de novo" pedi, e sabia que parecia interessada, mas não conseguia controlar.

"Weasley" repetiu, sussurrando em meu ouvido, e do nada, havia beijos desesperados entre nós dois. Ele me encostou em uma das paredes, e meu cabelo ficou molhado rapidamente já que, claro, chovia.

(sempre chove nessa cidade!)

"Eu estou bêbada, e você está se aproveitando" protestei, quando ele tentou me levantar no beco ao lado do bar.

"Eu estou bêbado" confessou. "Ou não estaria te pegando, Weasley."

A grosseria quase me deixou sóbria, e eu o empurrei imediatamente, vendo-o claramente pela primeira vez.

Draco Maldito Malfoy.

O inferno de todos meus anos escolares, me perseguindo todos os intervalos com insultos e grosserias. Infernizando a vida de meu irmão e seus amigos todos os dias.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" perguntei, cheia de raiva.

"O mesmo que você" respondeu, aproximando-se de novo. "Esse inferno que chamam de residência."

Olhei com mais atenção e vi o jaleco branco pendurado na mochila em suas costas. Odiei-o um pouco mais que o normal.

"Fique longe de mim!" avisei, irritada, e sai andando não acreditando na minha própria estupidez em estar aos beijos com um completo desconhecido – ou perfeito idiota, para ser mais honesta.

"Você fica um charme bêbada, Weasley!" ele gritou, e algumas pessoas viraram e riram ao me ver saindo toda bagunçada do beco escuro. "E sei que não quer que eu fique longe!"

Sai pisando fundo, tremendo de raiva, e tentando esquecer o quanto fora maravilhoso tê-lo beijando meu pescoço e arranhando minhas costas. Não lembrar dos meus dedos enrolados em seus cabelos úmidos, da forma como nossas bocas encaixavam, de seu lábio inferior se arrastando em minha orelha.

Draco Maldito Malfoy.

Ele tinha toda razão.

Eu não o queria longe.


End file.
